Klespri is a product of a controlled breeding program that had the objective of developing new geranium red flowering cultivars with double or semidouble flowers, good precocity, floral richness, bright flower color, good zonation, compact growth habit and high market value.
Klespri originated from an unknown pollen parent and the seed parent PAC Bruni. PAC Bruni was bred from PAC Dresden in the 1980's and to the inventor's knowledge is not protected under Breeder's Rights.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1987 and selected by the inventor as one flowering plant from among the progeny of the seed parent Bruni grown in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany. The seed from Bruni was obtained after cultivation of Bruni with a group of red flowering cultivars that were pollinated with each other. Klespri differed from its seed parent in having a lighter red flower color and showing more vigor than the parent.
Compared with its seed parent Bruni, the new cultivar Klespri grows with the same density as the parent but is taller and larger in size. Bruni has semidouble red flowers that show dark red spots on the petals while Klespri's flower color is also red but lighter in color with a very elegant appearance. Both Klespri and Bruni flower eary and uniformly.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Klespri was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany by technicians working under the supervision of the inventor. Horticultural examination of selected plants demonstrated that the combination of characteristics herein disclosed from Klespri are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Klespri has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Stuttgart, Germany under conditions that approximate those used in commercial practice. Similar characteristics are found when the plant is grown under controlled environmental conditions in Italy and the Netherlands.
Of the many varieties of the same species of geranium plant, the new cultivar Klespri showed better floral richness than the red varieties trialed at the time of the first trial of Klespri in 1988. Of these same species, Klespri most closely resembles PAC Isabell.
Klespri shows regular compact growth with perennial quality. This characteristic is popular with home gardeners and is a sales advantage to nurserymen who deal directly with consumers. Additionally, Klespri plants show good transportability because the flowers are resistant to shattering. The flowrs do not fade out in heat or rot under damp conditions, thus showing good weather resistance. The leaves are somewhat resistant to Botrytis, thus requiring less care and expense in cultivation.
Klespri flowers continuously from spring to fall, whether or not old clusters are removed. From the trials and marketing experience so far, the new cultivar does well in all climates that are suitable for growing geraniums. Propagation characteristics are very good as indicated by cutting production and rooting time. Rooted cuttingse transport very well.
Flower color of the new cultivar is red, clear, bright and in good contrast to the foliage. Umbels become well filled in appearance due to the wide petals of the flowers in the cluster. The number of single flowers in a cluster is not extremely large and is normal for this species. The doubleness of a single flower consists of several wide petals so that the shape of the single flower is cup-like and has an orderly appearance. The appearance of the foliage, uniformity of leaf size, leaf form and zonation are attractive and commercially desirable characteristics. Overall, the plant has a harmonious appearance which depends on the relation between plant size, leaves, umbels, stem length, etc. Market value in countries other than the United States has continued to increase since its introduction in 1988.